


Pride, Prejudice and The Morningstar

by JannaGalaxy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gothic, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaGalaxy/pseuds/JannaGalaxy
Summary: The characters of Lucifer in the famous Pride and Prejudice story. When the mysterious and handsome Mr. Morningstar arrives in town he piques the interest of Chloe Bennett.  She notices strange events when he is around and wants to find out his secret.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction in years! It combines my love of Jane Austen and my Love of the TV show Lucifer. 
> 
> All the characters mentioned above will feature in the story, most will be similar as in the show but molded to fit into the Lucifer world. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, but if you would like to be my beta please leave me a message. 
> 
> I will be updating once a week. However, I may be able to increase that if my health is ok.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.
> 
> Janna xxx

Chapter 1

The Arrival

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man of influence and style must be in want of a wife. So, when not one but two enter an area a lot of gossips begins to circulate. Intrigues, whispers, and broken hearts are all on the table for the young woman in the area. 

Mrs. Penny Bennett was excited about the most amazing piece of news she just received from friends at church. 

“My dear!” Mrs. Bennett exclaimed. She trotted to him and took hold of her husband John’s arm. “Netherwold Park is finally occupied! Lady Lucas has just heard from her servants, who heard from people who are going to be working at Netherwold Park.”

“Fascinating,” sighed Mr. John Bennett. John Bennett knew his wife Penny very well. They had been married for over twenty years. “Why are you telling me this?” 

Penny sighed in frustration. “My dear John. This is finally the chance our children can fulfill their potential.” Penny glanced behind her and her husband to their three daughters who silently walked behind their parents. 

John knew he was going to regret his next question, but he decided to ask it has he could feel his wife twitching. “How does Netherwold Park being occupied have anything to do with our girls?”

“John!” Penny exclaimed. “Why must you always do this to me?” The youngest of the three daughters began to laugh. 

Penny let go of her husband's arm to scold the girl. “Ella Mary Katherine Lydia Bennett! This is not a laughing matter. This is about your future! As you know one day when your father is no longer with us, you will be turned out into the street. Unless you and/or your older sister’s make good marriages or connections you will starve to death!” 

“Sorry, Mother.” Their youngest daughter cast her eyes down in shame. 

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett continued to walk on. Ella looked over to her older sisters. Ella’s oldest sister Charlotte gave Ella a small smile. “Don’t worry, honey,” Charlotte reassured. 

“Thanks, Lottie” Ella smiled back.

“I have also heard that these gentlemen are going to be at The Angel tomorrow. Which is also excellent news has you know my dear John that each of our girls have exceptional dancing skills.”

Ella trotted up to her mother. “Oh, Mother! Are you saying we are going to the Angel Assembly Rooms?” Ella was beaming. How Ella loved dancing, she was never short of a dancing partner. It was the main similarity between the mother and daughter, they both loved to dance. It was Penny from her theatrical background who taught her three daughters to dance. However, she believed that Ella was the best of the three.

“Yes, my dear!” Penny beamed back. “We have got a lot of planning to do before tomorrow night. We need to sort out what you are going to wear, the best way to draw attention, the most up to date dances from town. Oh! And we must make sure what you are wearing are in fashion. The last thing we need is for some woman from town to make any unkind comments about my daughters' fashion sense.

Penny and Ella began to walk quickly towards their home. They both spoke very animatedly to each other. 

Mr. John Bennett stopped and shook his head. “I think your mother is hatching a plan.”

By now John’s elder daughters had caught him up. 

“When is she not?” Charlotte asked. “What do you think Chloe? Shall we go dancing?”

Chloe, the middle child, and her father’s favorite rolled her eyes. “If we do not, life will not be worth living.” 

The three Bennetts continued slowly towards their home. 

********

“Mama I cannot find my black and gold ball gown!” Ella cried out.

“Hill!” Mrs. Bennett cried as she was finishing her makeup. A middle-aged woman with greying hair and a plump figure ran up the staircase to Penny. 

“Yes, Ma’am?” The middle-aged servant asked.

“Please help Miss Ella find her dress.”

Hill curtsied and began to open wardrobes. At the back, she could see a gold shimmer. She pushed half her body into the wardrobe and pulled out a garment. 

“Is this it, Miss Ella?”

Ella squealed with delight. “Yes! Oh, thank you, Mrs Hill.” Ella hugged the servant and took the garment from her. 

Another servant was helping Lottie with her hair. 

Lottie was wearing a pale blue chiffon and cotton dress, with a lace neck. Her hair was layered with small white flowers. It complimented the pearl necklace around her neck.

“Oh, my dear Charlotte, you are the most stunning out all of your sisters and the most beautiful girl in the whole county.” Penny clasped her hands together and smiled. 

“Thank you, Mama,” Lottie whispered. Lottie was aware of her looks, but she always wanted a man who would see beyond her looks. 

“Where is Chloe?” 

“She is with Papa,” Ella replied as she was helped by Mrs Hill to put her dress on. 

“What!” Penny exclaimed. “She should be here getting ready for the ball.” Penny turned to Mrs Hill. “Hill, go downstairs and fetch Miss Chloe. She is most likely with Mr. Bennett in his study.”

“But I’m helping Miss Ella,” Mrs Hill began.

“No, no, that does not matter. This is more important. Anyhow, Miss Ella is practically ready. Miss Chloe is not!”

Mrs Hill nodded and walked quickly away.

Mrs Hill walked down the staircase and up to the master’s study. She knocked gently on the door.

“Come in!” Mr. Bennett commanded.

Mrs Hill entered the study. She found Chloe sat on a chair reading one of her father’s books.

“Miss Chloe,” Hill began. “The Mistress is asking after you.”

John Bennett looked at his favorite child and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sorry my dear, but you knew your mother would want all of you to go.”

Chloe sighed, stood up and put the book she had been reading, back on the shelf. “Well, at least I tried to be inconspicuous, by keeping out of sight.” 

Mrs. Hill opened the door for Chloe. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hill.” Chloe smiled. Before she left the study Chloe turned to her father and asked him a question. “How come you don’t have to go, Papa?”

John sat behind his desk. A smile crept up onto his face. “I’m already married.” 

Chloe giggled at her father’s ridiculous but amusing answer. He was correct, Chloe knew this. She finally left his study to join her mother and her sister’s preparing for the dance. 

“Chloe where have you been?!” Penny cried. 

“Reading.”

“Reading!” Penny threw her hands up. “I seem to be the only one who is trying to save this family.” Penny shook her head. She walked over to a box that sat on the dresser. “I have had this dress made for you. It was supposed to be a Christmas present but as you have no suitable dresses for tonight, it is important that you have it now. You’ll need all the help you can get to make a good impression.”

Penny opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful emerald green satin dress. 

“This colour suits you the best my dear!” Penny Bennett crowed. “You’ll be the belle of the ball.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Fine!” She sighed. Chloe grabbed the emerald green satin dress from her mother’s arms. Mrs. Hill helped Chloe into her new dress.

Lottie and Ella were already dressed. Ella was especially excited. She could dance, dance, and dance all day and all night long. 

“Oh! Do hurry, Chloe!” Ella cried. “It’s impolite to be late for a dance.” 

*********

Penny Bennett and her three daughters finally arrived at The Angel, the sisters were quickly hurried into the hall. The dance was in full swing. The hall was filled with couples dancing, laughing and merriment. 

The usual crowd was there, The Lucases, The Phillips, The Reynolds. However, on this night the Bennett sisters were very fortunate to have more choice of dance partners. The local militia had recently been sequestered in Meryton, the next town over from Longborune. 

Ella was the first to notice them. “Oh, Mama! Look at all the handsome redcoats!” One redcoat with broad shoulders and blue eyes passed by Ella. “Oh!” She fanned herself. “I think I have found my first dancing partner. 

Charlotte and Chloe laughed.

The room suddenly became quiet. The men, the whole village wanted to see, finally arrived. They did not arrive unaccompanied. There were also two women with the two gentlemen.

“I thought that these gentlemen were not married!” Mrs. Bennett whispered to her friend Mrs. Reynolds. 

“They are not.” Mrs. Reynolds replied. “The shorter brunette woman is a distant relative of the shorter gentleman.”

Mrs. Bennett went on her tiptoes to get a better look. “Oh, I see. What about the other?”

“Oh, yes.” Mrs. Reynold cleared her throat. “She is the taller gentleman’s assistant.”

“A female assistant?” Mrs. Bennet was shocked. She looked at this assistant. She was slender toned and had the most beautiful dark olivey skin with long jet black hair. 

Chloe noticed one of the gentlemen gestured to their female companions the hall. The taller lady nodded and began to prowl around like a cat. The shorter woman did not want to leave the gentleman’s side. The other lady noticed this and escorted the petite brunette way from the gentlemen. 

“They are the oddest group I have ever seen!” Chloe thought to herself.

One of the gentlemen stepped forward and introduced himself to Sir Lucas. 

“My dears!” whispered Penny to her daughters. “They are so handsome.”

The first gentleman seemed to be of average height with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes. 

Chloe huffed, Charlotte smiled, and Ella giggled. 

The first gentleman glanced around and caught the eye of Lottie. For a brief moment, he looked to be enamored of her. He quickly realized he was starring so he returned his attention to Sir Lucas.

The first gentleman gestured to his companion. The second gentleman was very tall, with raven black hair, dark eyes and the beginning of a beard. His attire was from the most fashionable shops in Saville Row. The second gentleman shook hands with Sir Lucas. 

Chloe’s interest began to peak when she noticed that Sir Lucas seemed to be mesmerized by the second gentleman. It was like he was under a spell. Quickly as it started Sir Lucas returned to normal. Sir Lucas gestured all around the room. The tall gentleman looked like he was asking Sir Lucas a question. Sir Lucas nodded and gestured to the Bennetts.

“Oh!” Mrs. Bennett excitedly whispered. “They are looking over here.”

“Ladies!” Sir Lucas strides over to The Bennetts, with the two gentlemen in tow “Mrs Bennett, Miss Charlotte, Miss Chole, and Miss Ella may I introduce Mr. Daniel Espinoza and Mr. Morningstar.”

The ladies curtsied and the men bowed. 

“How are you enjoying Hertfordshire?” Ella enquired. 

“Very well, thank you, Miss Ella.” Mr. Daniel replied. He exchanged a brief smile with the youngest sister. He quickly looked at Charlotte again but again quickly looked away.

This small exchange between Mr. Daniel and Charlotte excited Mrs. Bennett. I need them to interact with each other, they should dance! She thought to herself. She needed the opportunity to bring the subject up. She glanced at Mr. Daniel’s companion and realized she found her opportunity. 

“Do you dance Mr. Morningstar?” Penny Bennett asked. 

“Of course, I do.” Mr. Morningstar smiled. “To interact with Humanity in this era, one must be able to dance.” 

Penny, two of her daughters with Mr. Daniel laughed at Mr. Morningstar’s statement. Chloe did not laugh at the strange statement. She kept quiet wanting to understand more about this strange man.

“Well!” Penny exclaimed. “You two gentlemen are in luck. My daughters are the best dancers in the county.” Penny took hold of Charlotte’s hand. “Mr. Daniel I give you permission to dance with my oldest daughter.”

Charlotte was shocked that her mother would use her as a prize at an auction. 

Daniel held up his hand in protest. “No, thank you, Mrs. Bennett.” 

Penny was shocked. “Okay, Mr. Daniel. I won’t twist your arm but I fear you’ve made a mistake.” She let go of Lottie’s hand.

Mr. Morningstar watched the exchange with the uttermost fascination. Meanwhile, Chloe watched this gentleman. It was as if he had never witnessed such a spectacle before, she thought.

“I would only take Miss Charlotte’s hand to dance if it was her wish.” Daniel smiled warmly at Lottie. He held out his hand “Would you do me the honor of reserving the next three dances with me?” 

Lottie took hold of Daniel’s hand. “I would be very honored to stand with you.”

Daniel sighed with relief. Daniel Espinoza did not have the best luck in meeting women. Most of the women he talked to was because Mr. Morningstar was such a great wingman. As a matter of fact, Mr. Morningstar was the best wingman of all time. Daniel realized it was time to make his conquests and to let women want him for him and not for his connections to the mysterious and powerful Mr. Morningstar.

Penny Bennett’s smile was so large it looked like it could encompass the whole of the British Empire. She watched her eldest daughter and one of the richest men in the country walk to the dance floor. She turned to Mr. Morningstar, to try her luck again, but alas he was nowhere to be seen. 

Penny sighed with disappointment. “Where is Mr. Morningstar?” 

“I think one of the Reynold girls asked him to dance.” Chloe shrugged. “Look,” she pointed. “There he is near to Ella and that handsome redcoat she is dancing with.”

“You should have asked him while you had the chance!” Penny hissed to her daughter. 

“Mama, I don’t think he is the man for me. He seems strange and there is something about him that I can’t work out.”

“Oh, Chloe! He’s rich!” Laughed Penny. “The rich are excentric, it is part of the job description.” Penny watched Lottie and her dance partner and sighed. “If your sister plays her cards right and catches the wealthy Mr. Espinoza, she will want for nothing.” Penny took hold of Chole’s hand. “My dear, if you don’t start thinking about marriage soon you will end up an old maid and will be homeless when your father dies.” 

Chloe pulled her hand away from her mother’s. The young woman glared at her mother.

“I’m sorry to be harsh with you my dear, but it is a truth you need to face up to now while you are young. Don’t forget about the grasshopper who sang all summer.” Penny smiled gently at her daughter and went to join the other matriarchs who sat together swapping gossip. 

Chloe understood her mother’s intentions. She knew her motives were from a place of love. But Chloe could not use money as a basis for a marriage. What was the point in marrying for money? What is money worth if your loved one gets ill and maimed? Chloe believed that she would be happy with a penniless musician than in a large mansion with all the creature comforts. 

Chloe walked around the hall watching the couples, especially the mysterious Mr. Morningstar. It seemed everyone wanted to talk to the stranger, both men, and women. After one dance, another young woman would walk up to him and ask to dance. This is not the order of things! A woman should be asked to dance not the other way around. It was strange to Chloe that no one would bat an eyelid to this transgression of etiquette.

Chloe took her eyes off Mr. Morningstar for a moment and he vanished. Chloe looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“How?” Chloe breathed.

“Do you think I have not noticed you watching me?” a voice whispered into her ear.

Chloe turned around. But she was alone. She looked back to the dancers and noticed Mr. Morningstar at the other end of the hall sipping a glass of wine laughing with Sir Lucas.

“How?” Chloe asked again.

***


	2. Are you trying to intimidate me, Sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left me a message.
> 
> I was not sure anyone would be reading this story let alone enjoy it. 
> 
> This chapter is shorter but I think you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Janine xxx
> 
> PS I have had to change the rating. I just thought I'd air on the side of caution.

Chapter 2

A hand was placed on Chloe Bennett’s shoulder.

“Chloe?”

Chloe jumped. She turned and put her hand to her chest to steady her breathing. “Linda! You scared me!” 

“Chloe, you’re a bundle of nerves.” Linda Lucas gives Chloe a concerned look. “Are you OK?” 

Chloe’s breathing returned to normal. “Yes, I’m fine thank you.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I was just deep in thought.”

“Ooh,” Linda smiled. “A penny for your thoughts.”

Miss Bennett chuckled at the irony of that last statement. “That’s the problem.”

Linda looked confused for a moment and then realized what Chloe was referring to. “Oh, Mrs Bennett is talking about marriage again.”

“When does she not.” Chloe sighed. “She has talked about nothing else since my coming out ball.”

Linda walks with Chloe to row of chairs that were placed against the wall when dancers required a rest. 

“With the situation of not having a brother to inherit Longbourne or to take care of you, your mother and sisters when your father dies, it is not surprising that your mother worries.”

“I understand why my mother is worried about my future.” Chloe agreed. “But that does not give her the right to push every wealthy man towards me. Do I not have the right to choose who I’m going to marry? Or if I want to marry at all?”

Linda listened to Chloe’s troubles. Linda and Chloe had been close friends all their lives. Linda comes from a large family in Meryton. She is the oldest child of Sir Lucas. However, she has an advantage over Chloe, she has two brothers as well as three sisters. 

“Even though my situation is not as perilous as yours, my parents still want to see me married. It is what is expected.” Linda shrugged. She looked over to Chloe who’s eyes started to glaze over.

“Anyhow,” Linda smiled. “Let us change the subject.” 

Linda looked around the room. “Anyone here take your fancy?” She nudged Chloe with a wink.

Chloe smiled then began to giggle. “Good old Linda,” Chloe thought. “She always knows how to cheer you up.” 

Chloe looked around the room quickly, pausing momentarily at Mr. Morningstar. “No, not really.”

“No one?” Linda was surprised. “Not even the handsome Mr. Morningstar?”

“I admit he is handsome but,” Chloe glanced around. “He’s very strange!” Chloe whispered quickly glancing at him. “Even for someone who is rich. He seems to have everybody under a spell.”

Linda laughed at Chloe’s outrageous statement.

“I’m serious, Linda!” Chloe protested. 

Linda’s laugh turned into a slow giggle. “Okay, I’m sorry.” Linda took one of Chloe’s hands and held it gently. “Maybe, because of his power, the people are in awe of him.”

Chloe nodded. “Most likely. You’re most likely correct and I’m seeing things that are not there. Maybe, I’m just bored with life and my mind is playing tricks on me.” Chloe gives Linda a small smile.

Linda smiled back at her best friend. Linda stood up from her seat. “I must go and circulate. I will catch up with you later? Maybe we could have tea sometime this week?”

“Yes,” Chloe smiled as she also rose from her seat. “That would be nice. Actually, I think I need a breath of fresh air.”

Chloe and Linda went their separate ways. Chloe walked through the ballroom, through the corridors and out into the gardens. She walked down the footpath following the wall. She turned a corner and leaned against the stone wall of Angel Hall.

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She finally began to relax.

A strange smell found its way into Chloe’s nostrils. It was not a smell she was accustomed to. She opened her eyes and saw small bits of smoke in the air. She followed the smoke, into a shadowy area. Chloe began to feel nervous. She was on her own, it was dark and there was possibly a fire nearby. As she got closer, she heard singing. The voice was beautiful. She had finally found the source of the singing and the smoke.  
“Miss Bennett?”

Chloe froze. 

The voice drew closer. She could finally see his face. 

“Mr. Morningstar?”

Mr. Morningstar walked very slowly towards Chloe, smoke coming from both is hand and mouth. “Why are you out here alone?”

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“Enjoying a bit of Cannabis. Would you like to partake?” Mr. Morningstar smiled, holding out the pipe.

“No, thank you.”

“Very well,” Mr. Morningstar took a drag on his pipe. “You still have not answered my question. Why are you out here alone? It is universally known that a young woman should never be alone and especially not with a man unless they are in motion”

“No reason,” Chloe replied. 

Mr. Moringstar moved even closer to Chloe. “Oh, come Miss Bennett.” He looked deep into her eyes. “You can tell me. What is it you desire and why where you watching me?”

Chloe froze for a moment her eyes narrowing. “Are you trying to intimidate me, sir?”

Mr. Morningstar stared a bit longer into her eyes. “Oh come now, I would not tell anyone.”

Chloe was starting to get angry. “I do not know what game you are playing sir, but it will not work on me.” She started to back away slowly. 

Mr. Morningstar was stunned. “This is impossible.” 

“I am not someone who can be bullied by any handsome man in an expensive suit.” Chloe turned around and walked very quickly away from Mr. Morningstar and the whole terrifying experience.

“What was that, Lucifer?” Another figure came out of the darkness. It was Mr. Morningstar’s assistant. 

Lucifer Morningstar watched Chloe Bennett fade from view back into Angel Hall Assembly Room. 

The assistant followed Lucifer’s sight. “Do you need me to follow her?”

“No,” Lucifer took a deep puff of his pipe. “Well, not yet.” He looked to his assistant. “I think she’ll be coming to me first, Mazikeen.”


	3. Better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bennett family talk about the dance. Chloe and Charlotte have a sisterly heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this chapter being late and shorter than I would like. 
> 
> Do not worry I hope to have the next chapter longer and up by the end of next week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3 - Better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven.

“Oh my dear John, the night was so wonderful!” Penny Bennett cried with joy. “There were so many handsome young men. Our girls outshined all the other girls there. Ella had a dance partner for each song.”

The family was sitting down to breakfast. They were all eating apart from Mrs. Bennett. She was so happy HER plan worked out for her family. She was talking non-stop about it to her husband.

“I’m surprised she can walk down to breakfast this morning.” John Bennett muttered under his breath. He dreaded this morning’s breakfast. He knew that his wife would want to give him a word-by-word account of the previous evening. Worts and all!

Mrs. Bennett was oblivious to her husband’s remarks. “Oh! Our wonderful Charlotte!” Mrs. Bennett clapped her hands with joy. “She caught the eye of Mr. Daniel Espinoza!” Penny stood up and walked over to her eldest daughter. “He never left her side for a moment, well from the time he stood up with Linda Lucas, which vexed me!” Penny huffed. “However, he soon returned to our most handsome daughter.”

Lottie looked uncomfortable at her mother’s statement.

Chloe looked up to her mother with shock. Chloe did not think it was fair that their own mother was comparing her daughters’ looks. She rolled her eyes and took her sip of her tea.

“Congratulations, my dear.” Mr. Bennett smiled sarcastically at his eldest daughter. “You have made all your mother’s dreams come true.” 

Lottie cracked a small smile. John Bennett made Lottie feel less self-conscious.

“Oh, Papa!” Ella piped up. “There were so many handsome redcoats! They all wanted to dance with me. They said they would call on me today, if they can be spared from their duties.”

Ella stood up from the breakfast table. “I need to make myself presentable. Please excuse me.” Ella left the room. The rest of the family heard Ella giggle as she ran up the staircase.

John shook his head. He was glad that his daughter was acting like a normal girl and not preoccupied with marriage. Unfortunately, John Bennett realized his middle child was being very quiet this morning. 

“Chloe, are you quite alright my dear?” John was concerned about his daughter. “You are being very quiet.”

“Well, that does not make much of a change from last night,” Penny remarked. “She did not dance at all and only talked to Linda Lucas.”

John stretched his arm to his daughter. “Are you feeling alright my dear?” 

Chloe gives her father a smile. “Yes, Papa. I’m quite well.” 

Chloe sighed and stood up from the breakfast table. “Please excuse me.”

Chloe left the room.

“She is probably regretting the fact that she made no attempt to talk to Mr. Morningstar.” Mrs. Bennett remarked as she spread marmalade over her toast. “Such a pleasant gentleman. He is very rich and powerful. He spoke to everyone at Angel Hall.” Penny bit into her slice of toast. 

****

After breakfast, Charlotte went to look for Chloe. She found her sister sitting on her bed reading a book.

“Chloe, are you alright?” Her oldest sister enquired. 

Chloe did not look up from her book and just answered with a sound. 

Charlotte wrung her hands, trying to find a way to interact with her sister’s ennui. She looked at the book Chloe was reading. 

“What are you reading?” 

“Just Milton.”

Charlotte looked at the title. “Paradise Lost? I have not seen you read that book since we were children.”

Chloe nodded in agreement. 

“What has made you want to read it now?”

“I just keep reading the same sentence, ‘It’s better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven.’” Chloe finally looked up from her book. “I think this sums up my life quite well.”

“You’ve not spoken since last night.” Charlotte sat on Chloe’s bed next to her sister. Chloe looked away from Charlotte and back to her book. “I would not worry about Mama, you know when she…”

“Mama was wrong,” Chloe replied cutting off Lottie’s speech. 

“Wrong?” Her elder sister asked. 

“I did talk to someone apart from Linda at the dance.” Chloe still did not look up from her book.

“Whom?”

“Mr. Morningstar.”

Charlotte’s eyebrows’ rose in astonishment. “That was unexpected. When and where?”

Chloe finally put her book aside and looked at her sister. “After I talked to Linda Lucas, I needed some air. I went outside into the gardens outside Angel Hall and I saw smoke. I was worried that there may be a fire. So I followed the trail and it led me to Mr. Morningstar.”

Chloe got up from her bed and started to pace. “I did not make the first move to speak. He did.”

Chloe took a deep breath while still pacing. “He asked me why I was outside. I asked him about the smoke. He kept asking me the same question, getting closer and closer into my personal space.”

By now Chloe was getting irate and clenching her fists. “He kept staring into my eyes asking me the same question, until I got angry. Well, I masked it as anger but I was really afraid. When he realized I was not going to answer his question he was shocked saying my response was impossible.”

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. “I do not know what he meant, but I think it may have something to do with I am most likely the first person ever to swoon at his wealth and influence.”

“Oh,” Charlotte whispered. 

“Excuse me?”

Charlotte looked up to Chloe who had stopped pacing. “He was asking Mother a lot of questions about you. I thought that it was because you would not talk to him.” Lottie bit her lower lip. “Now, I know why.”  
“He what?!” Chloe exclaimed. She went back to her erratic pacing. “What did he ask?”

“Just the average questions people ask when they would like to know someone better.” Charlotte got up off the bed and looked out of the window. “He seemed very sad that you left the dance early. He wished he had requested a dance with you.”

“Oh, please say he did not utter these words in front of Mama?” Chloe inquired.

Lottie looked over to her younger sister and smiled. “No, he said it in passing to me. Thankfully, Mama was preoccupied at the time.”

Chloe sighed with relief. “Thank God for small mercies.” 

“Well, now let us talk about you and the handsome Mr. Espinoza.” Chloe smiled. “What did you talk about? How was his dancing?”

Charlotte leaned against the wall. “He was a little shy, charming in his own way. We both talked about having a life without all the complications. He was a considerate dance partner. He even asked dear Linda to dance. I noticed her looking bored, Daniel could see I was upset that our friend was not enjoying herself so he asked to be excused of me and asked her to dance, which I did not mind. Daniel remarked I had the most beautiful smile.” Lottie smiled at the memories flowing through her mind.

“Daniel?” Chloe smiled.

“Did I say that?” Lottie covered her mouth with her hand. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s O.K! I’m your sister, you can break etiquette with me.” Chloe took hold of Lottie’s hand. “To call him by his first name must mean you like him very much.”

“I do.” Lottie smiled.


	4. You are so amazing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bennett sisters go shopping and meet a new Lieutenant.
> 
> Chloe performs a selfless act.
> 
> Then Chloe has an encounter with Miss Smith.

Knock Knock.

“Enter,” said Chloe

It was Ella, with a big smile on her face. “Would you be wonderful loving sisters and accompany me to Meryton?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked over to Charlotte who gave Chloe a knowing smile.

“Is this to see that handsome redcoat you could not keep your eyes off last night? Chloe smiled.

Ella twirled a loose piece of hair between her fingers. “It could be.”

“What do you think Lottie?” Chloe asked innocently.

“I do not feel like going out.”

“Oh, please Lottie!” Ella cried. “I’ll be your slave for life.”

“That is not necessary dear baby sister.” Lottie began to laugh.

“Goodness!” Chloe joined in the laughter. “This must be true love if she wants to see him so soon!”

Ella began to blush. “Oh please do not tease me. It is not Christian.”

Charlotte and Chloe stopped laughing.   
“Sorry, my sweet little sister.” Chloe soothed. “We mean no malice. We would be grateful for the fresh air. We will accompany you to Meryton.”

The three sisters set off from their home in the beautiful sunshine. 

They chatted and laughed all the way to the village. 

“Miss Ella!” A tall slim soldier cried out as the Bennett sisters arrived in Meryton. He rushed over to them. “You look enchanting.” The redcoat took Ella’s hand, bowed and kissed it.

“You are kind,” Ella smiled. “Oh! Please let me introduce you to my elder sisters. Miss Charlotte Bennett and Miss Chloe Bennett. Sisters, this is Lieutenant John Denny.”

Lieutenant Denny bowed to Lottie and Chloe, while the two sisters curtsied.

“How are you enjoying Meryton, Lieutenant?” Chloe inquired. 

Denny looked around and took in a deep breath. “Very well thank you, Miss Chloe.” 

Chloe looked behind Denny, “Are you waiting for someone Lieutenant?”

“Yes, I’m waiting for a new colleague who is supposed to be arriving any minute now.” 

The sound of hooves running across the muddy road was loud enough to make the Bennett sisters stand back. The rider pulled the reins, the horse neighed and slowed down and stopped just in front of the small group.

The rider jumped off the horse and bowed to the group. The party returned the bow.

This rider is a tall man, with sparkling blue eyes and black raven hair. He is very muscular and carries himself very well. 

“I’m looking for Colonel Foster’s administrative assistant.” The rider told the party. 

Lieutenant Denny stepped forward. “I am he. Lieutenant Denny. I assume you are the new transfer?”

“I am.” The rider nodded. “I have come from the south coast.”

“South coast?” Lieutenant Denny remarked. “You must be tired. Come we must get you some food and a uniform.”

The Bennett sisters watched the exchange until Lieutenant Denny remembered they were there.   
“Oh!” He exclaimed. “Where are my manners?” Denny gestured to the rider. “Miss’ Bennetts, meet Lieutenant Marcus Pierce.”

Pierce nodded slightly as the sister’s curtsied. 

“Mr. Pierce I would like to introduce you to Miss Charlotte Bennett, Miss Chloe Bennett, and Miss Ella Bennett. 

“Nice to meet you,” Pierce said. By the tone of his voice, the way his eyes looked away from the girls and the way he stood, it looked like Lieutenant Pierce had no time for the Bennetts. 

“Oh my gosh!” Ella cried out. “I’ve heard about you!” 

Lottie and Chloe looked at their younger sister in shock. How can she talk to a stranger like this?

“I heard about your heroic feats in France, during the Angel Hall dance, from the other officers! You are so amazing!” Ella gazed at Pierce with such awe and reverence.

The Lieutenant did not give Ella a glance and just grunted. 

“Ella,” Lottie whispered. “You’re embarrassing him and yourself!” 

Ella began to blush. “I’m so sorry if I have embarrassed you sir!” Ella clasped her hands together as a sign of penance. “I am just excited to make your acquaintance.”

Lieutenant Pierce finally glanced at the gushing young woman. “It’s fine.” Pierce began to look at Denny. “Should we not be going, Lieutenant?” 

“If you wish.” Denny bowed to The Bennett sisters. “Ladies, you have been enchanting as always.”

Pierce gave a quick bow, while the Bennetts curtsied in return. The two officers headed towards the Meryton barracks.

“Oh, my heart!” Ella smiled. “He is so handsome.”

Chloe shook her head. “Ella, you’re my sister and I love you but you really should be more guided in your...appreciation of a man.”

“And I love you Chloe, but you can be so boring at times.” Ella giggled. 

***

Ella dragged her poor sisters into every shop in Meryton. By the end of the day, all three of the sisters were tired as they walked the two miles home. 

“I’m so tired.” Ella moaned. “I could sleep for a million years!”

Lottie linked arms with her baby sister. “You’re bound to, my dear. It is what happens when you are on your feet all day. Even if it is an activity you enjoy, like shopping.”

Ella lightly sobbed. 

Just as Ella began to sob even more, a wagon carrying many bales of hay began to approach them. The driver pulled up beside the trio of sisters. 

“Goodday Ladies. May I be of service to you?”

“Yes, thank you, sir.” Chloe curtsied. “Would you be kind enough to take the three of us as far as Longbourne?”

The driver jumped down from his seat. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “I’m sorry Miss, but I’m afraid I’ll only be able to take two of you.” The man gestured to his horse. “Maisey is an old mare. She finds it hard to take too much weight.”

“That would be a great help. Thank you.” Chloe gestured to her sisters. “If you could take both of my sisters. I’d be grateful.”

“No! Chloe, I’m the eldest, I’ll walk.” Charlotte announced.

Chloe shook her head. “I’m fine. I want you to look after Ella. I’m enjoying the sun.” 

“Are you sure, Miss?” The driver asked while his long red hair flew in the breeze.

“Quite sure, thank you.”

The driver helped Ella up on to the wagon and then he helped up Lottie. The driver nodded to Chloe and began to move his horse pulling the wagon. Both Lottie and Ella waved to their sister.

As soon as the wagon was out of sight, Chloe cringed. She had twisted her ankle and was in a lot of pain. She would have never told her sisters about the pain. She always put others before her own comfort and safety. 

Chloe decides to take a break beside a tree. She removed her shoe and rubbed her ankle. She took a deep breath relaxing her head against the trunk of the tree. 

“Grr. Pup, pup.”

Chloe looked around. She could not see anyone else around. Only trees, grass, and flowers. Chloe then realizes the noise is coming from behind her. Chloe stood and walked to the back of the tree and noticed a young woman with long raven hair and a black two-piece suit. She is leaning against the tree asleep.

“Hello, Miss. Are you okay?” 

The woman did not move.

“Hello?”

The woman still did not move. 

Chloe scrunched her face in pain as she tried to sit on the ground. She groaned in pain as she touched the ground. Her ankle burning with pain. Chloe laid a hand on the woman. “Hello, are you alright, Miss?”

The woman finally woke up. Startled, the woman jumped up and pulled out an elaborate curved knife. 

“I do not mean you any harm miss.” Chloe held up her hands in an effort of calming the woman. “I just noticed you unconscious against this tree. Are you well?”

The woman looked darkly at Chloe, surveying her from head to toe. The woman walked up to Chloe and breathed in her scent. The raven haired woman narrowed her eyes. “You’re not an Angel,” The woman stated.

Chloe lowered her hands slowly. “I never claimed to be.”

The woman huffed at Chloe’s declaration. She gave Chloe a second glance. Her eyes narrowed so closly her eyes turned into slits. “I cannot tell if you’re a threat or not.”

Chloe began to back away slowly. The pain in her ankle no longer taking precedence in her mind.

“I am a threat to no one.” Chloe held her hand out. “I am not sure we have been introduced. I’m Miss Chloe Bennett of Longbourne.”

The raven haired woman looked amused at the gesture. She did not return the favour. 

“I am Miss Mazikeen Smith of the Lilim family.” Mazikeen looked down at Chloe’s outstretched hand. “I know it is your custom, Miss Bennett but it is not mine.”

Chloe lowered her hand. She now remembered seeing this woman before. It was not more than a day ago. “You’re Mr. Morningstar’s assistant.”

Mazikeen smiled at Chloe, unfortunately it was not a friendly smile. It was the smile a lion has when they see their prey. 

“I am and much more.”

Suddenly, Chloe heard the loud sound of a horse and carriage. She could also hearing her name being called from the carriage. 

Chloe turned around slowly. The pain she had forgotten about suddenly returned. 

“Chloe!” A voice from the carriage yelled. Miss Bennett finally reconsidered the voice. 

“Linda!” Chloe waved. “Miss Smith, have you met Miss Linda Lucas?” 

Miss Smith did not reply. 

“You do not need to worry, she is very kind and from a large family like yourself.”

Chloe still did not get a reply. “Miss Smith…” Chloe turned around and found Miss Smith had left. Miss Smith was nowhere to be seen. 

Linda Lucas’ carriage pulled up next to Chloe. “Chloe, who were you talking to?” Linda asked. 

Chloe looked out into the fields. “No one.” Chloe turned back to Linda. “I was just thinking out loud.” 

“Oh,” Linda opened the door of her carriage. “Do you need a ride home?”

“Yes, please. If it’s no trouble.”

Linda’s driver got up and helped Chloe into the carriage. Chloe was very pale.

“Please take us to Longbourne first, Mills.” Linda looked over to Chloe’s shocked pale face. “I think we need to get Miss Bennett home as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Lucifer has not been in the last couple of chapters. But he will be in the next one.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment. :)


	5. My Dear Cousin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bennett family recieve and unexpected guest. A Pastor.
> 
> Mazikeen tries to convince Chloe is a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has left me a message or is simply reading this story. I'm glad people are reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Please leave me a comment. That way I know if my story is heading in the right direction.

Chapter 5 - My Dear Cousin!

“Are you feeling better, my dear?” Mr. John Bennett asked his middle daughter as she sat down to dinner. 

“I am, Papa.” Chloe gave her father a small smile. 

“Well,” began Mr. Bennett. “I received a letter from a gentleman I have never met before.”

“Mr. Daniel Espinoza!” Mrs. Penny Bennett declared. “My dear Charlotte!” 

Charlotte looked at her father in shock.

“No, my dear.” Mr. Bennett removed his glasses. “I’m sorry it is not our dear Lottie’s beau. It was a letter from my cousin Pastor Kinley.” The patriarch looked into the faces of his family. “Who when I die can remove you from the house before I’m cold in the ground.”

Mrs. Bennett and her daughters became pale at the thought of losing their patriarch and their home in one go. 

“Please!” Mrs. Bennett cried. “Do not mention that odious man. It is not right that a father cannot leave his estate to his children.”

“You will have to get used to it, my dear.” Mr. Bennett put the letter down. “Pastor Kinley has invited himself to visit. He has recently become a widower and wants to,” Mr. Bennett picked the letter back up. “..’ heal the wounds between the family.’”

“When he is arriving, Papa?” Ella asked. 

“Tomorrow.”

“Well, we must make the poor man welcome.” Mrs. Bennett removed a handkerchief from her pocket. “To become a widower, he’ll be alone and not looked after. He needs to be cared for by us.” She dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and returned it to her pocket. Mrs. Bennett picked up the bell.

Mrs Hill entered the room. “Yes, Ma’am?”

“Could you please make sure that the guest room is ready for our guest. Pastor Kinley, who will be arriving tomorrow.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Mrs. Hill left the room. 

Chloe and Charlotte looked at each other worryingly. They knew that their mother was thinking up another scheme. 

****

“Where have you been, Mazikeen?” 

Mr. Moringstar sat on a large throne-like chair facing the large roaring open fire. In his hand, he held a scotch glass. He brought the drink up to his lips and sipped it. The liquid was like nectar to him. 

Mazikeen walked up to Lucifer’s throne. “I have been observing the human, Chloe Bennett.”

Mr. Morningstar looked over to her. “And?” 

“She seems human, I don’t sense any power from her.”

Mr. Morningstar swirled the drink in his glass. “Interesting.”

Mazikeen faced her Master. “I think she needs to be eliminated.”

“I don’t think that is necessary, Mazikeen.” Mr. Morningstar chuckled. “You said it yourself, she’s human.”

“I believe she is a threat.” Mazikeen removed the elaborate curved knife from her belt. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it quick and painless for her.”

Mr. Morningstar flew up from his throne. His eyes became as red as blood. He picked Mazikeen up like a doll. 

“I said it was not necessary!” The master hissed. “Remember my order, no killing humans!”  
Mazikeen did not struggle. She was enjoying herself, she loved pain. She liked to provoke the master from time to time. However, she did believe that this particular human is a threat. 

“You need to remember,” Mazikeen gasped for breath. “I am your bodyguard and protector, my king.”

Morningstar’s eyes returned to their deep darkness. He put his servant down and out of his grip. He sat back down on his throne. 

“I need to find out more about her.” He downed the rest of his liqueur. 

At that moment Mr. Daniel Espinoza walked into Mr. Morningstar’s study. 

“Lucifer, I have a great idea!”

Mazikeen slid back into the shadows. 

Lucifer did not believe him. “I doubt it.” He whispered.

“We should have a ball!”

Lucifer looked up at Daniel and smiled. “What an excellent idea, Daniel.” 

****

The next morning, Mrs Penny Bennett was awake early. She was making sure all the arrangments were in place for their visitor.

“You would think that the Prince Regent was going to be visiting instead of an unknown distant relative.” John Bennett sighed. “But at least your mother is happy.”

John sat at his desk in his study with Chloe. 

“I don’t know why, Papa,” Chloe said. Her voice was unsteady and nervous. “But I believe that Mama has a scheme in mind.”

John reached over and put his hand on hers. “Do not make yourself uneasy my dear. I doubt there is any reason for worry. Your mother just wants to sweeten Paston Kinley to be favorable when he has inherited the estate.”

Unfortunately, listening to her father’s reassuring words did not make Chloe feel relaxed. 

It wasn’t long before the sound of a carriage was heard. The entire family waited on the veranda for their honored guest.

A tall man with thick grey beard stepped out of the carriage. He was wearing clerical garb. He also wore a large-brimmed black hat. 

“Mr. Bennett!” The Pastor cried. “My dear Cousin! It is a great pleasure to finally meet you.” He removed his hat. “I’m so sorry my dear departed father could not heal the wounds between our two families.”

“Ur,” John Bennett coughed. “Yes, cousin it was a great shame. Come and meet my family.” He gestured to his wife and daughters. 

“This is my wife, Penelope.”

“Ah, cousin, you are blessed. You have a beautiful wife.” The pastor kissed Penny’s hand. 

“You are kind.” Penny smiled.

“This is my oldest, Charlotte.”

Kinley’s eyes lit up looking upon Charlotte. He carefully picked up Lottie’s hand and held it between his. “A man would need to go to the ends of the Earth before he found a young woman, half as beautiful as you.” Before letting go of Lottie’s hand he gave it a light kiss while looking straight into Lottie’s worrying eyes.

Charlotte moved her hand behind her back. “You do me a great honor sir.” Lottie’s voice wobbled a bit.

Kinley gave Charlotte an understanding smile. “I’m sorry my dear cousin if I’ve embarrassed you. However, with your handsome features, you must be used to attention.” 

“Yes, thank you, cousin.” Charlotte curtsied.

Chloe looked at Kinley with daggers. She knew her sister was not embarrassed but horrified and deeply disturbed by the comments made by this man of the cloth and a distant relative.

John Bennett cough and moved Kinley along, he did not want to make a scene. 

“This is my middle child Chloe.”

Chloe gives Kinley a small smile and a curtsy. “Pastor.”

“Ah!” Kinley nodded to Chloe. “Another beautiful daughter. It is nice to meet you cousin Chloe.”

“And this is my youngest daughter, little Ella.”

Ella kept her hand behind her back as Kinley approached. 

Kinley did not take much notice of Ella. He just smiled and pattered her on the head. “What a sweet child.”

“CHILD!” Ella fumed in her head.

“Cousin John!” Kinley patted John on the back. “You must feel like a king when you are among your women.”

“Indeed I do!” John humored him. 

John wanted to get this man of the cloth into the house before Chloe explodes. He did not want any fights between her and Penny. He maneuvered the Pastor to the front door.

“Mrs. Hill will show you up to your room. Timmy will take your bags. Just relax until you are ready to come down.” 

John entered the house with Pastor Kinley.

“What a nice man!” Penny declared when both the men went inside the house.”

“Mama!” Chloe exclaimed. “The man is a creep and a weirdo! What is he doing here?” 

“Chloe Decker Bennett!” Penny pointed her finger at her daughter. “You will not speak like that about our guest. He needs to be looked after, the man has just lost his wife and we need to be patient with him.” 

Penny lowered her finger. “You will not speak like that about him again.”

“Yes, Mama,” Chloe growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have noticed the easter eggs I have hidden in this chapter. I am not sure if anyone has noticed that my titles are made the same way they are in the show. One of the characters says the name of the chapter.


	6. It is not good for man to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I've not been able to write much recently as my husband has been in hospital for most of November and is still in at the moment. 
> 
> I have also been ill and I'm trying to catch up. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is only a short chapter but I thought it would be better to let my readers know I've not abandoned this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

`  
“You have a beautiful home, Mrs Bennett.” 

Pastor Kinley and Mrs Bennett walked together through the grounds of Longbourne. They passed the small farm which housed the chickens and then into a field of flowers.

“Thank you, Pastor Kinley.” Penny smiled warmly at the cleric. “We try our best.” Penny paused before she continued. “I am so sorry to hear about your wife. Was it sudden?”

“Yes,” Kinley sighed. “My dear Mabel was taken very suddenly. I am lost without her.”

Penny gives a little sob. “I cannot imagine what that is like, to be on one’s own.”

“Yes,” Kinley agreed. “Like it says in the Good Book, ‘It is not good for man to be alone.’”

“Quite,” Penny agreed. 

“That is why I am here Mrs Bennett.” The Pastor paused for a moment. “I am looking for a new wife and I thought it best to choose a wife from the daughters of the man I am to inherit from.”

Penny was glad by this turn of events. This is exactly what she was hoping for. A union between Kinley and one of her daughters. This would secure the family for the next generation and solve the most important problem of what would happen after Mr. Bennett had passed on.

“Oh, Pastor!” Penny smiled. “We would be honored to have you as a part of our intermate family.”

Kinley tipped his head to Mrs Bennet. “Thank you, Mrs Bennett.”

Kinley stopped walking. Penny followed suit. 

“As a matter of fact,” Kinley put his hand over his heart. “One of your daughters has captured my heart.” The Pastor whispered. 

Mrs Bennett waited with bated breath. 

“I believe that Miss Charlotte is the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen.” Kinley sighed. “She has the most sparkling eyes. Her hair shines like the sun. She also as a very sweet nature. I believe that she would make my life meaningful.”

“Oh Pastor,” Penny sighed and shook her head. “I’m afraid my dear Lottie is already being courted.”

“Oh,” Kinley grunted, his hand sliding down his chest towards his back. “Is it serious?” 

“Mmm,” Penny nodded. “We expect a proposal very soon.”

“Are you very sure of this?” Kinley pressed.

“I’m sorry, Pastor.” Penny took hold of Kinley’s arm. “I know if Charlotte was available I know that you would look after her and she would have a wonderful life with you. But, it’s not meant to be. However,”

Penny looked in the direction of the house. “I have two other daughters who are currently not entangled, if one of them catches your eye…”

Kinley looked over to the house. Just at that moment, Ella came running out. Kinley shook his head. Too young and boisterous, he thought. Seconds later, Chloe came running out after her. Chloe had noticed, Ella did not have her coat. 

“Ella, please.” Chloe soothed. “I don’t want you to get ill.”

“You’re like a mother hen sometimes, Chloe.” Ella laughed as she took the coat. “But I’m glad you look out for me.” 

Ella walked down the footpath away from the family home. Chloe watched her little sister and smiled.

Not far away Mrs. Bennett and Pastor Kinley watched this exchange. Chloe’s smile and attitude gave him a warm glow.

Mrs Bennet noticed a small smile creep up on The Pastor’s face. “Yes, Chloe is available. She will make you an excellent wife. I also know you’d be happy together.”

“Such a caring sister. Her eyes sparkle like sapphires. She may not be as beautiful as her older sister but I believe Miss Chloe would do.”

Chloe was about to walk back into the house when she noticed her mother and Kinley smiling at her. She nodded politely to them and walked back into the house and closed the door. 

Chloe rested her head on the door and took a deep breath. 

“Oh no.” She whispered. 

Her worst fears were coming true. 

********

“Papa! Mama!” 

Ella Bennett ran through the main doors of Longbourne House, shouting for her family.

“Lottie? Chloe?” The youngest Bennett girl cried. “I’ve got great news!”

Ella ran through the house and out into the garden. 

Ella finally found her two sisters. They were gathering flowers. 

“Lottie, Chloe!” Ella gasped for breath. “I’ve just heard the best news from Meryton!” Ella took a deep breath. “The Lucas’ are holding a coming-out ball for Shirley. Linda’s 18-year old sister.”

Lottie picked up a flower with a bug on it and gave it a little shake. “We know.” 

Ella scrunched her nose. “How?”

Chloe placed the flowers she picked into the wicker basket at her feet. “An invitation arrived less than one hour ago.”

Ella sighed and sat down on a bench. “I rushed home for nothing!” She pouted. Ella took a deep breath then paused. The youngest Bennett sister looked around. “Where’s the creepy Pastor?” She whispered.

“Resting,” Chloe replied. She picked up the basket of flowers and sat next to Ella. “We have just found out that the Pastor is staying with us for at least two weeks.”

Ella put her face in her hands. “Oh, no! That means he’ll be going to the party. He’s going to embarrass us.”

“Don’t worry, Ella” Charlotte soothed. “You’ll be spending most of the party dancing with all the officers so you’ll be occupied.” 

“Ooh!” Ella squealed. “All the officers!!”

“Girls!” 

The three Bennett sisters paused.

“Girls come inside!”

“Mama, summons us.” Chloe sighed.


End file.
